LOS CHICOS Y YO
by kate goddess
Summary: Saori ha vivido rodeada de chicos toda su vida y pueden pasar situaciones algo inusuales para ella. La primera con Seiya. Mini shots en noches de desvelo.


**LOS CHICOS Y YO.**

Debí tocar esa puerta… Oh cielos, debí tocar. Ahora no sé qué haré para quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Atino a salir corriendo a cualquier otro lado de la mansión, lejos de la habitación de Seiya. Cualquier otro lado que calme mi mente, que apague esta ola de imágenes. Solo fueron segundos, pero podría jurar que me quedé estática viendo su torso desnudo por más tiempo.

Llego a la terraza donde suelo tomar el té de la tarde con los muchachos y Tatsumi se da cuenta que estoy algo acalorada. Solo deseo que se vaya para estar sola y pensar… Pensar otra vez.

Gracias a los dioses, acata mis órdenes como siempre y por fin puedo analizar lo que pasó.

Sé que iba a decirle algo a Seiya. Oh cielos! Ni siquiera recuerdo que iba a decirle, así que abrí la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba él, cual escultura tallada en la más fina piedra, de pie, secando su cabello, su hermoso cabello debería decir. Me quedé estática mirando su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado por los entrenamientos y las batallas. Debo confesar que no es la primera vez que lo veo de esa forma, pero cada vez que lo hago siento que mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y una sensación de calor me recorre desde los pies hasta mi cara… Ahora debo imaginar que estoy sonrojada, por eso Tatsumi me miró con esa expresión indescifrable para mí hasta ahora.

Tomo asiento mirando al increíble jardín que se levanta a mis pies y aunque siento una sensación de paz que me recorre, aún creo que no me he calmado del todo.

He vivido rodeada de chicos, de hombres toda mi vida. Desde pequeña solo tuve a los chicos que ahora son mis mejores amigos y guardianes. Y ahora, sigo solo con ellos y mis otros caballeros de la orden. No soy apegada a las amazonas por sus funciones dentro del Santuario y hasta Tatsumi pertenece al género masculino. Pero de todos los hombres con los que he tenido que tratar en mi vida, Seiya es el único que logra esta sensación de locura y desenfreno en mi cabeza, sobretodo cuando me pasan estas situaciones.

Supongo que es normal que toda chica rodeada de chicos le pase esto… O no? O mas bien debería pensar si esta situación es normal en el mundo común y corriente? No lo sé, pero pensándolo a fondo, esto debe ser normal. He escuchado muchas conversaciones de los muchachos con temas de "solo chicos" y creo que he aprendido bastante… En fin, eso ahora no tiene importancia.

Vuelvo a pensar en Seiya… Por qué cada tres segundos debo recordar su increíble imagen en mi cabeza? Y por qué seguido de ese pensamiento debo imaginar lo que sería tocar ese torso tan bien trabajado y continuar tocando su cabello tan hermosamente desordenado?

Creo que ahora comprendo cuando aquellas personas del mundo común se dirigen a otra como Sexy… Si, eso es. Seiya es increíblemente Sexy. Debería pensar eso acaso? No hay nada que hacer, estoy enloqueciendo más rápido de lo que pensé.

Oigo unos pasos que me sacan de mis pensamientos y creo que es él. Me pongo nerviosa y los colores se me vuelven a subir a la cabeza. Seiya toma asiento frente a mí de forma tan relajada que a veces no sé si el disfruta de esta situación.

Rápidamente le pido disculpas por no tocar la puerta… Definitivamente debí tocar.

Y el como siempre le resta importancia al asunto. Eso me deja mas aliviada, pero aún así, no podré quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.

Oigo que los chicos van entrando y ahora todo es risa y charlas de chicos. Me alegra que aunque sean breves nuestras estancias en Japón, ellos puedan tener una pizca de normalidad y pueda verlos reír al hablar de cosas tan normales. Pero sobretodo, me alegra mucho más escuchar las risas de Seiya. Sus carcajadas nos hacen reir a todos siempre y eso se convierte en una de las mejores partes de mi día al vivir rodeada de chicos. Adoro cuando ríe de esa forma tan sencilla, tan pura, tan, tan… No debería pensar eso. Definitivamente estoy llegando a la locura extrema.

**FIN**… O tal vez no?

Esta mini historia es producto de una imagen de nuestra querida Fuego en el grupo Unión Fanfickera. Definitivamente lograste inspirar la noche jajaja y encima desvelarme. Si les gustó, espero que comenten y me hagan saber sus apreciaciones.

Pueda que la continúe con historias que le pasan a Saori viviendo rodeada de los chicos, porque de verdad que deben pasar cosas locas si viviéramos con solo personajes del género masculino. Pueda que siga… El tiempo lo dirá.

Kate,

Se me olvidaba: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE Y SOLO SE HACE CON EL FIN DE ALIMENTAR LA IMAGINACIÓN MÍA Y DE LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ.


End file.
